Spend Some Time
by Clichexx
Summary: A short Songfic on Spend Some Time Eminem. Egoshipping.


Spend Some Time

Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon. & I don't own the song Spend Some Time…. All credits for the song go to Eminem for owning it.

**This Fic is Dedicated to Lilineko,  
Happy 1 year Anniversary to I want you to want me babe!  
Have a good one. Hope you enjoy this. Much love 3**

**Public Apology -  
This fic was I'm sorry to say a little rushed… Not to mention hella late. Im sosoososooso Sorry you guys.  
And it may seem out of Character…..at the moment. But I would like to assure you that I will edit it at a later date to put it together a little better. I'm Sorry for the Inconvenience. **

**Warning-**  
This fic is rated T for some foul language.  
Also this fic is Egoshipping Misty x Gary If you don't like that then don't read it! Its as simple as that.

_Intro - Eminem  
If there's any bitches in this room, then there's something I gotta say  
For all the fools who fell for first girl who comes their way  
I've been down that road and now I'm back sitting on square one  
Trying to pick myself up where I started from._

Flash Back 9 years ago.  
"Gary! We will be best buddies forever!" A tiny black haired ten year old boy said confidently to a brown haired boy his age. The brown haired boy, Gary looked over at the black haired boy and responded.  
"Finally, Ash… I think your right about something!" Gary said laughing.  
"Hey!" The black haired boy called out. And punched Gary in the arm playfully laughing too.  
"Ahah! Yeah, Ash I defiantly think we'll be best buds forever. No one will ever break our friendship. Specially not some silly girl!'  
"Isnt that the truth!"  
End Flashback…  
_  
_"I cant believe you'd do such a thing man, I trusted you, we were best fucking friends."  
"God, Gary I don't know what I was thinking.It just kind of happened! Shit happens man, what can I say?! Its not like I did it to hurt you!" Ash yelled in defence.  
"Man, I'd understand this more, if I hadn't already told you about how I felt about her. She's the only girl I have ever felt this way about before. I –ah- ugh. I don't even want to see you right now. Get out of my house. Just… leave." Gary said looking away from Ash.  
"Uh… okay…. Ill go." Ash said awkwardly as he backed away from Gary. "Uh I'm just…. Sorry man…." He said as he left. Gary turned away from the door and fell onto his bed. He felt so empty inside. He couldn't understand why this hurt so much. He had never been so angry with Ash before…

_Verse 1 - Obie Trice  
I never would've thought that I'd see you out of control  
Even though my penis was deep down in your hole  
You should know between us, we was like mates of soul  
Nothing could intervene us, especially no hoes  
You was more so the chalant type I chose  
To more shows, haunted you nights I suppose  
That's how it go, with time spent, emotion grows  
In the beginning friends, we decided to roll  
So who's responsible when you get excited, explode  
And Obie's grinnin', then you invite that Obie's cold  
But bitches they gon' talk, niggas they gon' hate  
We established this way before we became mates  
So what's required is that you chill with all that fire  
Get your desire when I retire and ..._

**Flashback**  
"Yeah man, Poker's still on for tonight, I'd never blow you off for some damn chick. You know that!" Gary said rationally.  
"Yeah… okay man. I know. Ill see you tonight then. Have a good time on that date." Ash responded hesitantly.  
"Yeah, I'll try… I was never a big fan of day dates. Lunches, Breakfasts…. Anything that has to due with going out past noon and going home before four…Ahaha, if you know what I mean!" Gary said laughing to himself as Ash joined in on the laugh.  
"Yeah I know what you're getting at. Well, I better let you get to that date. That girl might get a little pissy if you're late!" Ash said.  
"Tell me about it…" Gary said rolling his eyes. "Later man." He said then hung up the phone. He leisurely walked from the kitchen to the porch. "Uhg better go and get this damn date over with." Gary said sighing to himself "Although, I'd much rather get started on that review paper for the Pallet Sun…. But nooo." Gary mused shaking his head while he put his coat on. "Later Gramps!" He called out as he pulled the front door of the Oak Mansion open.  
"Have a good time Gary!" The older man yelled in response.  
"Will do!" Gary called out as he left the house and walked towards his car. He climbed in and started the engine. "Ah, listen to my baby purr." He cooed to himself as he pulled out of the yard. It didn't take him long to get to the pallet café. And when he got there he didn't waste any time getting inside. The small building was rather busy for a Wednesday afternoon. He looked around for his date rather consistently. She luckily spotted him first.  
"Gary! I'm over here!" She called out to him. He shot her a fake smile and swerved his way through the crowd of people and made his way to the booth.  
"Hey babe, how've you been?"  
"I've been good! What about you?"  
"A lot better now that I'm here with you!" He said yawning slightly. The Blonde girl blushed rather noticeably.  
"That's so sweet of you…" She said lovingly.  
"I know, innit?" He said smoothly. "How about we get some coffee over here?" He suggested.  
"Yeah!! Sounds good!" She said in a dazed voice. He nodded and raised an arm.  
"Waitress!" He called out.  
A beautiful red headed waitress looked towards his table as she put down a trey.  
"One minuet sir." She called back in response. "Here you go Mrs. I hope you enjoy your Earl Grey." She smiled warmly as the old woman took her tea and scone.  
"Thank you much dear." She said kindly. The red headed waitress smiled and nodded.  
"Anything else that you might need just call and Ill be right over." The waitress said clearly.  
"Okay!" The old woman smiled.  
And the waitress walked off, towards the next table.  
"Come on! Come on! While were young!!" Gary called out obnoxiously.  
Misty came up beside them and pulled out her note pad.  
"Thank-you greatly for your patience sir," She said impolitely what can I get cha? And hurry up will yeah?" she said crossing her arms.  
"I'd like a coffee black with two sugar… wait no how about three sugars I'd like you too sweets!" The red laughed obnoxiously.  
"Oh, that's so attractive, you know all women just flock over men who think cheesy pick up lines work. What about you miss, what would you like? May I suggest a phone to call a cab?" The red head said shooting Gary a look of spite.  
"Ahahha, no, that's alright. I'd like a Carmel macchiato please." She said giggling to herself.  
"Oh, you sure?" the waitress questioned "well okay, coming right up doll." She said turning around just as she did so Gary grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him his blonde date glaring.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" She questioned as she tried to pull her arm away. "Let me go NOW you creep!" Turned her around and inspected her name tag. Both the waitress and his date watched him very carefully.  
"Misty eh… Uhm… I'd like to see more of you… take my number." He said sternly as the blonde with him gawked. He wrote his cell number on a napkin, handed it to her and let her go. The waitress Misty scowled at Gary as the blonde girl blew up.  
"Gary you scum! How dare you ask another girl out in front of me on a date? Holy shit you're a pig!" She yelled as she stood, the whole room went silent and everyone's eyes were on the blonde woman. "I'm leaving! You make me sick!" She screamed angrily and slapped Gary across the face. She then stormed out of the building. Gary sat back in his seat and smiled helplessly at Misty.  
"I hope your happy jerk." She hissed.  
"Oh, I am. Because now that I'm rid of that skeeze I can get to know you a little better." He said raising his eyebrows suggestively.  
"Get bent." She said rolling her eyes.  
"Over top of you?" He questioned. "Gladly!"  
Misty's jaw dropped. "Your disgusting, you know that."  
"Whatever turns you on baby." He said winking.  
"Whatever is right." She said turning to leave.  
"The dates Friday at 8 be ready." He yelled as she left.  
"In your dreams!" She yelled in response. And disappeared into the kitchen.

**End flashback**_Chorus  
Spend some time with me  
say that you'll be mine. _

Hook - Eminem  
I never thought I'd find someone to be mine  
Lord knows I was right 'cuz you just crossed the line

Chorus  
Spend some time with me  
say that you'll be mine.

"Gary! What was that all about?! I just saw Ash storm out of here looking rather upset! Did you two have a fight?!" The professor asked as he poked his head into Gary's room. Gary sat up startled.  
"Yeah Gramps, we did. Now would you mind giving me some time alone?" Gary snapped as the professor flinched.  
"Yeah, okay… I'm sorry for disturbing you Gary." He said quickly and shut the door. Gary sighed deeply and rested his head back down on his pillow. He laid in silence for a few brief moments as he scanned his memories of the last few weeks. One of the most vivid memories that his mind seemed to capture was of his first attempt to date Misty. He laughed weakly to himself.  
"She was quite a shit fire at the beginning!" He said to himself as he maintained the precious memory.

**Flashback  
**Misty walked into the coffee bean early Thursday morning and straight into the kitchen there she ran into her co-worker Megan. **  
**"Hey Misty you're here early!" A young woman said curiously. "Starting to maybe enjoy the job?"  
"Eh, same shit. Different day Meg, Just here early because I had nothing else to do this morning." Misty said in response as she hung her coat on the rack.  
"Looks like you're not the only one." Meg said motioning out to the seating area where a man sat at a booth hidden behind a newspaper.  
"Jesus! How longs he been out there?" Misty questioned.  
"Since we opened, and hasn't ordered a thing yet!" She said shrugging.  
"Crazy! I should go see if he wants anything." Misty said tying her long crimson hair back.  
"You go ahead." Megan said walking towards the burner. Misty nodded and pushed the kitchen door open. She pulled her notebook out and walked towards the man.  
"Good Morning sir, can I get cha anything?" Then man put his Newspaper down and reviled this face, Misty's eyes widened in shock.  
"Yeah, baby your number would be nice." Gary smirked.  
"Ew, its you again." She said rolling her eyes.  
"Nice to see your happy to see me." He said in response.  
"Kay, whatever. Look if your not going to order, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She said sternly putting her hands on her hips.  
"Yeah, that's alright I have to go right away anyways. The only reason I came in was to see you, you know to remind you of our date tomorrow. Mind you, I wouldn't have to bother you like this at work if I had your cell number." He said smirking.  
"What?!! What date? Huh? Man, I never agreed to go anywhere with you. I don't even know you! Hell, I don't even know your first name." Misty said loudly.  
"Okay, the names Gary, Gary Oak… How's that date sound to you now?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.  
"NO! I do not want to go out with you at all ever! You're a terrible man. And I want nothing to do with a creep like you!" She said irritably. "Oh, and I'd have to be mentally challenge to give you my cell number. Hell, I'd never be able to get you out of my hair then!"  
"Come on baby. I'm really not that bad once you get to know me! Gimmie a chance." He pleaded.  
"And what would I get out of a dumb ass move like that?" She questioned crossing her arms.  
"Whatever your heart desires red." He said smirking.  
"And what if what my heart desires includes you jumping off a bridge?" She asked.  
"Don't be mean, I guarantee that you wont regret it." He's said in a hushed tone. Misty shook her head.  
"Persistent little cunt aren't you."  
"Yes, and proud of it." He said nodding his head. Misty groaned in defeat.  
"If I say yes, will you leave me alone?" She asked.  
"Until our date yes." He said quickly as if that was the answer he had planned on getting.  
"Fine, my numbers 345-9984. Call it all the time and I will change it." She hissed under her breath and walked back into the kitchen.

Friday Afternoon.

'Briing, Briing',… A little silver cell screamed as a woman's delicate hands picked it up.  
"Hello," She questioned.  
"Hey Mist. Ready for our date tonight." Gary asked.  
"As ready as I could ever be I guess… are you?" She questioned without the least amount of interest.  
"Yeah, just about… all I need now is directions to your house and I'm good." He said.  
"Uhg, okay… I live beside Pallet High. In a tiny blue house." She answered hesitantly.  
"Okay, that's all I need for now. Talk to you in a bit." He said and hung up. Misty shook her head and pocketed her cell and went to get ready. A few hours later Gary drove into her yard and honked his horn. Misty poked her head through her window.  
"Hold up! Just gotta get my coat on." She said sternly. Gary just nodded and waited patiently for her. Misty came out of her home a few minuets later and ran towards the car. "Okay were good. Lets just get this over with." She said buckling herself in. Gary took a moment to look her over and smirked to himself.  
"Looking fab-u-lous." He said smoothly, Misty looked down at her black mini dress and rolled her eyes.  
"Eh, your looking nice too…" She said "Where are we going exactly?" She questioned quickly.  
"I've decided I want to surprise you."  
"Surprise me? What! Come on Gary I hate surprises."  
"Hate surprises, how could you hate surprises" He questioned sceptically as drove.  
"I just do! Now tell me."  
"Oh well… I'm not going to tell you! Your just going to have to wait and see."  
"No, Gary this is lame. Just tell me!" She said raising her voice.  
"I said No!" He said sternly.  
"Gary, stop being gay!" She pouted crossing her arms.  
"Ahahaha, you seriously just called me gay?" Gary said raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes, I seriously just did."  
"That there is seriously gay."  
"Well, your behaviour is seriously gay times two!" Misty said looking away from him.  
"All because I wont tell you the surprise?!" Gary questioned.  
"Yes."  
"Your acting like a four year old." He said laughing,  
"Well your acting like your gay." Misty said quickly.  
"Is that the only comeback you can come up with?" He said raising an eyebrow.  
"No, its just the only one I think fits you the most."  
"Okay, yeah whatever. Lets leave it at that because were here." Gary said cutting the engine. Misty looked up instantly.  
"The park?" She questioned.  
"Surprise!" Gary said grinning wildly.  
"Your such an idiot!" She said laughing to herself.  
"Why?!" He questioned.  
"The park? What the hell are we going to do here?"  
"Well, since you've been acting like a four year old. I've decided to treat you like one." He said opening his door to get out.  
"Uhh! That is so like you." She said rolling her eyes.  
"What happened to 'you don't know me'?"  
"I've decided you're just that predictable." She said.  
"Oh, you'll see how predictable I can be." He said deviously.  
"Oh, whatever." She tilting her head side ways.  
"So what. Are you going to sit in the car all night are you going to get out?"  
"Uhg, fine… Ill get out." She said pushing the car door open. "I'll go and swing."  
"The swings?" He questioned her and she nodded.  
"Alright. Ill race you there!" He said jogging past her.

"No way man!" Misty yelled kicking her heels off and picking them up. "No fair! You got a head start!" She yelled as she sprinted to catch up.  
"Since when are there rules?!" He yelled back just meters away from the swing sets.  
"Since like forever?!" Misty screamed as she tailed him. He reached the swing set just seconds before her.  
"Hahaha, beat cha." He said panting. Misty looked up from where she had doubled over in exhaustion.  
Well no… duh." She said gasping for air. Gary stood up straight again and went over to sit on a swing Misty followed shortly behind. "So what… were just gonna sit here and swing?"  
"If you want." He said shrugging. "A little quiet time is good for everyone once and a while."  
"You just don't seem like the type of person who would enjoy just sitting and talking." Misty taking her swing.  
"Most of the time I'm not." He said.  
"Why now?" Misty asked.  
"Why not? Unless of course you'd rather we do something else.."

"No, no no no! She said quickly. "This is fine, its perfect." She said trailing off and they remained silent for a few moments just swinging.  
"Gary…" Misty said breaking the silence.  
"Yeah?" He questioned.  
"Uhm… You know on Wednesday… why did you… well you know ruin your date with the blonde girl for me?"  
"I… uh… I don't know… I guess I never really thought about it.." He responded blankly. "Why?"  
"Do you regret doing it?" She asked.  
"Not at all.." He said quickly.  
"Why not?"  
"I dunno… I guess because If I hadn't have done it in the first place I wouldn't be here with you right now…"  
"Oh… ehehe…yeah… uhm… I guess." She said coughing slightly. "Uhm… you know what Gary.. all of a sudden I'm not… feeling that great. Could you take me home now?" Misty asked.  
"Uh, yeah okay. Lets go." He said getting up. The car ride home was rather quiet. And when Gary stopped in Misty's yard they sat for a moment.  
"Gary… Surprisingly I had a pretty good time." She trailed off as Gary at her.  
"Yeah… for such a quiet date.. I did too." He said looking into her deep teal eyes. She smiled weakly and before he could stop himself he swooped in closer to Misty and kissed her and then quickly pulled away. Misty's eyes widened and she got out of the car without another word and ran into her house. Gary sat alone in the car for a few minuets. And rested his head on the steering wheel. And then he sighed and left.

_Verse 2 - Eminem  
I used to say I never met a girl like you before  
Still ain't got a fuckin' clue as to who you truly are  
Almost went as far as introducing you to my daughters  
'Til you went as far as goin' and snoopin' through my drawers  
Now I just feel stupid for the loop that you threw me for cant belive i almost flew the coop for some stupid whore you used to say all you wanted was for me to be yours all i ever wanted from you was a few booty calls if you recall i used to treat you like a groupie broad when we fucked i refused to even take my jewlery off but it threw me off the first time i called and you blew me off  
It was a shock, it struck me as odd, but it turned me on  
You started getting moody on me, pretty soon we'd argue  
And the ruder you got, the more beautiful you got to me  
And who'da even knew that who would'a even thought possibly  
Cupid could shoot another one of them God Damn darts at me  
It's true that I got shot in the heart  
But when some one seems too good to be true, they usually are  
But see, when you're in it, it's too hard to see  
'Til you pull up and see some other dude's car parked and reach -  
Up under the seat, as your heart starts to beat  
Before you make a decision that's life altering  
And just as you halt, and you turn and you start to leave  
You hear them words echoing, the most haunting, that taunting ring,  
_End flashback

Gary moaned to himself as he turned to his side. He remembered the burning passion in their first kiss. It was the first time just a kiss made him feel weak to his knees. She was most definatly nothing like the other girls. And he loved it, it was incredibly odd, the next day when he called her. She didn't answer and refused his next date, although he felt the same passion from her in the previous kiss. He had known she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. But she fought it. And that's what kept him coming back for more. He remembered what it took for him to get her to actually come around… She was after all the first girl he actually wanted to go out with for longer than just one date.  
Flashback

"Gary, stop calling, I only agreed to one date, and you already go it! What more do you want from me." She said firmly into the phone.  
"Aw, come on Misty… I'm sure you want to see me just as bad as I want to see you!" He pleaded.  
"Actually no." She said in a matter of a fact sort of tone. "Gary, you've been calling her non stop for the last 4 days. Give it up! Why are you trying so hard to get an other date with me when I know you have plenty more bimbo's who'd love the opportunity. What is it about me that's so 'special' to you?!" She said irritably into the phone.  
"Your different Misty, your not like those bimbos… and I want you for more than that…" Gary then said.  
"Right. Just another plea to get me to go out with you again I suppose."  
"Call it whatever! Just common… I know you enjoyed our last date." He said in a weakened voice into the phone.  
"Uhgg, your seriously not going to give up are you?" She said firmly.  
"Nope." He said in response.  
"Well… FINE. Ill go out with you again."  
"Serious?!" Gary exclaimed.  
"Yea-huh.." She muffled.  
"Yesssssss!" He cheered to himself as Misty smiled inward.  
_Chorus  
Spend some time with me  
say that you'll be mine. _

Hook - Eminem  
I never thought I'd find someone to be mine  
Lord knows I was right 'cuz you just crossed the line

End Flashback

Gary smiled to himself as he vividly remembered how close they got. Holding hands, hugging, kissing and pet names in public, It was the first time he had ever actually felt real feelings towards a girl. The even went through a few disgusting stages, the making out non-stop in public stage and the 'I love you more' stage. Before he had met Misty he had believed that love was just some pipe dream. But Misty changed that… Misty changed him. He had thought the scenario over many times before and decided if he could go back in time…He'd go back in time to before when they were happy.  
"But I cant go back in time…. I cant get any of it back… Ash took it all away.. The only real happiness I've ever known." He hissed to himself bitterly. "Although, I cant blame it fully one Ash… she did have something to do with it too."

_Verse 3 - Stat Quo  
(Yeah right bitch, spend some time on my dick)  
In most cases - Stat's attitude is fuck a bitch  
My only motive is to get head and fuck a bitch  
But you was different, thought we shared a covenant  
Even held your hand in public  
We sufferin because of this shorty's on some whole notha other shit  
Tryna play slick, thinkin' I'ma tricked off rip  
I'll admit - I was caught in the mix, down to commit  
Feeding you the best of me, I should've fed you piss  
We started off closer than close  
But who could've predicted to know  
Your triflin' way would've stopped our growth  
And the final result - back in that same boat  
I ask myself do I love these hoes? Nope!_  
_  
_"The most vivid… recent memory I have is the one scenero that just took place… Me introducing her to Ash.." He said to himself resentfully.

**Flashback **

"Hey baby," Gary said over the phone to Misty as she was on her way to the manor, he had it to himself for the weekend.  
"Yes, honey?" She questioned.  
"Mind If my best friend Ash is over when you get here?"  
"Coarse not darling." She said sweetly. "ill be there right away so Ill talk to you when I get there." She said.  
"Okay, I love you." He said in a soppy voice.  
"I love you too." She said and then hung up.  
"Whoa man! Talk about sick! You two are disgusting over the phone… imagine in real life?" Ash said revolted.  
"Oh shut up man.. its just because you don't have anyone to be like that with. You're just jealous of my happiness." Gary said.  
"Pfft, okay whatever man." Ash said rolling his eyes. After a few minuets Misty drove in and came into the house.  
"Lover I'm here!" Out called Misty as she walked into the kitchen. Gary greeted her with a huge wet kiss. And she then noticed Ash behind them.  
"Ash, this is my girlfriend Misty." Gary said introducing her. "And Misty, this is my best friend Ash."  
"Pleasure!" She said holding out a hand for him to shake.  
"Oh, but the pleasure is all mine." Ash said in a deep attractive voice and kissed her hand. She giggled at his form of chivalry while Gary stood there and shook his head.  
"Well, I hate to be a party pooper but I have to shower. So I'll leave you boys too." She said as she walked out of the room.  
"Wow man you weren't kiddin' when you said she was hot. She's fucking smoking." Ash said.  
"Yeah I know." Gary said.  
"So, you get her in the sack yet?" Ash asked "Oh wait, what am I asking?! Of course you have… I am after all talking to Gary Oak." Ash said laughing to himself.  
"Actually you'd be surprised to find that I haven't… she didn't want to quite yet so I'm not forcing it upon her." Gary said quietly.  
"Am I hearing right?" Ash questioned.  
"Yeah." Gary said raising an eyebrow.  
"Man what is with you?! She's like the finest piece of ass you've gotten in forever and you haven't even tried to screw her yet? What's the point of the relationship?!" Ash questioned.  
"What's the point? I love her man. That's the point."  
"AHAHAHHAHAHAHAH" Ash laughed out loud. "No seriously man"  
"You heard right, I love her. Now if you don't shut your yap about it I'm gonna kick your head in!" He said irritably.  
"Woah, woah, woah, calm down buddy. Okay I get it." Ash said raising his hands to shield himself. But as he did so Gary's cell rang. So he answered.  
"Hello?" He questioned.  
"Hey Oak, its Tracey." A man answered.  
"Oh, hey Trace, what's up?" He questioned the cell.  
"Uhm… yeah. I know its probably a bad time and all but I need you to come down to the corral and help me out, the Milktank got out again."  
"Awh, shit are you serious?" Gary exclaimed.  
"Yeah, I know.. So just hurry and get down here?" He questioned,  
"Alright ill be right down." He said and then hung up.  
"Ash, I have to go down to the corral to help Tracey round up the Milktank. Could you let Misty know where I am when she gets out. Ill be back in a bit." He said as he got up.  
"Yeah, okay. Will do." Ash said smiling slightly.  
"Okay thanks man." Gary thanked Ash and left the house. Just minuets later Misty got out of the shower she came out into the kitchen in a towel to only find Ash sitting there.  
"Hey, Where's Gary?" She asked.  
"I dunno, gone out..." he said in response. "Something to do with Milktank."  
"Oh…" She said. "Ill be right back, just gotta throw some clothing on."  
"Okay," He said whistling to himself. Misty came back in shorts and a Tank and she sat beside him. They sat in silence for a while only making small talk. Misty looked over into Ash's eyes and he looked back and before he could stop himself he leaned in for a kiss. When he pulled away he started to apologise but she interrupted it with a kiss of her own and before they knew it they were making out on the table. Then suddenly without warning Gary came storming into the house.  
"Sorry, I just forgot m…" He said as he saw his Girlfriend and his Best friend snogging on his kitchen table. "Oh dear lord." He hissed as Ash and Misty stopped instantly. Misty turned a deep crimson color and ran out of the room. While Ash sat frozen in time. "I cant fucking believe what I just saw. Ash, get the fuck out of my house. NOW." He roared as Misty bolted past him and out to her car and sped off without a word. Gary didn't care. Ash stood cautiously and walked slowly past Gary in fear that Gary might hit him. He left the house also without a word. And left Gary alone with his empty anger and blank mind.

_Verse 4 - 50 Cent  
Em introduced us, "50 this is Tanya, Tanya this is 50"  
Then slid off and left her to kick it with me  
I complimented her, I said "you have very nice lips"  
With my imagination, I could see her suckin' my dick  
We played the phone game, a week later shit changed fast  
Had her comin' in a cab to give me some ass  
Downtown Manhattan on the balcony, stare at the skyline  
Penthouse full of imported shit , you know how I grind  
She got the talkin', talkin' like an opportunitist too  
Why talk when suckin' my dick is the real career move?  
Said she's an inspiring actress, she do videos for practice  
Yeah yeah, know how many times I done heard that shit?  
_**End Flashback **

At this memory Gary flinched as single tear cascaded down his cheek. The only tear that he's ever shed over a woman, and the only tear he'll ever shed on a woman. He didn't know the whole story, all he knew was what he saw. And by the looks of it he didn't need to see anymore.  
"It was my own fault." He said to himself. "My mistake."  
"Uhg, whatever… She was just some chick anyways… I don't need her."  
_'I love you Gary…you know that right.'_ A distant voice rang in his head._  
_"I can do so much better. She played me like fiddle because I let my guard down. That's all."  
_'Come on baby, I know you need me.' _The same voice responded.  
"I do not!" He hissed impatiently.  
_'I wish this feeling could last forever baby.'  
_"NO!" He yelled. "There was no feeling! I maybe did love you who knows. Who cares! You didn't love me in return!' "What am I doing?!" He questioned himself. "I'm talking to myself. Going crazy. Uhg, I need to get out of this house." He said sitting up and shaking his head. "Yeah… that's all." He said as he walked towards the door. Just as he grabbed onto the door knob his cell phone started to ring. He picked it up not bothering to see who it was.  
"Hello?" He questioned sheepishly.  
"Gary, I need to talk to you…"  
"Misty?" He questioned.  
"Yeah, meet me at the coffee bean in an hour.." She said and then hung up. He stood holding his cell blankly for a few brief moments.  
"I wonder if she really thinks I could forgive her…." He asked himself as he pocketed his cell phone… "We'll just have to wait and find out…" He said leaving his room.

_Chorus  
Spend some time with me  
say that you'll be mine. _

Hook - Eminem  
I never thought I'd find someone to be mine  
Lord knows I was right 'cuz you just crossed the line

Chorus  
Spend some time with me  
say that you'll be mine.

**A/N: BURST INTO TEARS Well.. its over and that was probably the longest night of my life… Not to mention all of the re-editing I did… don't ask.(Btw.. the editing is hardly close to being done) Hope you liked it…. Like I said… I will re-edit it better.  
(((( Happy Anni I want you to want me! This is sort of late.. kekkeke.)))) But I hope it wasn't toooooooooo bad. Read and Review please. AND I now finally have time to get started working on my Sweet Dreams Update. Not sure when ill have that up. But there is NO WAY in hell I'm going to rush it. So, just stay tuned.  
Much loves. Xooxoxox Clichexx  
**

****


End file.
